totaldramafanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Total Drama Super Mall Adventures
Total Drama Super Mall Adventures is a fictional animated series. Summary The Total Drama teens and their fourteen Animal Crossing animal friends go on adventures in the Super Mall. Description At the Super Mall, anything can happen and anyone can visit. In each episode, the TD teens and their Animal Crossing animal friends try to find new areas and fun around the Super Mall. The main characters are the TD teens' Animal Crossing animal friends: Claw, Bella, Percy, Sydney, Viper, Fred, Ralph, Gail, Draco, Silver, Amelia, Perry, Sally and Griff. Characters Main # Claw - A crayfish with a normal personality. His super ability is Super Music. # Bella - A bat with a snooty personality. Her super ability is Super Stealthy. # Percy - A puppy with a playful personality. His super ability is Super Puppy. # Sydney - A spider with a snooty personality. Her super ability is Super Stretchy. # Viper - A snake with a peppy personality. She is the only Animal Crossing animal friend that lacks arms and legs. She also loves butterflies. Her super ability is Super Slithery. # Fred - A fox with a sneaky personality. His super ability is Super Gizmo. # Ralph - A ratel with a smug personality. His super ability is Super Fighter. # Gail - A gecko with a snooty personality. Her super ability is Super Sneaky. # Draco - A dragon with a normal personality. He is the butler of the group. His super ability is Super Butler. # Silver - A porcupine with an uchi personality. She acts as the mother of the group and is immensely ticklish, especially on her belly and her quills. She also works at the Penalty Box with the Daredevil Birds. Her super ability is Super Prickly. # Amelia - An armadillo with a peppy personality. Her special ability is Super Fast. # Perry - A parakeet with a peppy personality. Her super ability is Super Fly. # Sally - A seahorse with a lazy personality. Her special ability is Super Bubbly. # Griff - A griffin with a jock personality. His super ability is Super Strong. Supporting # Owen # Gwen - In Lights Out, Gwen has a group of gothic duck friends called the Duck Goths, which consists of Ax, Judah, Marylin, Morgana and Nebula. # Heather # Duncan # Geoff # Lindsay # Bridgette # Trent # Izzy # Eva # Harold # Courtney # Katie # Sadie # Beth # Cody # Tyler # Noah # Ezekiel # Leshawna # DJ # Justin # Alejandro # Blaineley # Sierra # Annie Maria # B # Brick # Cameron # Dakota # Dawn # Jo # Mike # Lightning # Sam # Scott # Staci # Zoey # Amy # Beardo # Dave # Ella # Jasmine # Leonard # Max # Rodney # Sammy # Scarlett # Shawn # Sky - Her super ability is Super Ninja, which allows her to use her ninja skills. # Sugar # Topher # Brody - Geoff's best friend. # Carrie # Devin # Chet # Lorenzo # Crimson # Ennui # Dwayne # Junior # Ellody # Mary # Emma # Kitty # Gerry # Pete # Jacques # Josee # Jay # Mickey # Jen # Tom # Kelly # Taylor # Laurie # Miles # Rock # Spud # Ryan # Stephanie # Sanders - MacArthur's best friend. Her super ability is Super Chameleon, which allows her to become a chameleon at anytime. Near the end of The Wedding Destroyers, Sanders gets the hiccups from drinking a glass of bubbly punch but her hiccups are quickly cured by MacArthur scaring her and then tickling her. In All Pets are Off, Sanders, alongside MacArthur, notice that Percy lost his gold coin and decides to help him and the other male Animal Crossing animal friends find it. # MacArthur - Sanders' best friend. Her super ability is Super Costume, which allows her to change costumes at anytime. She works at the Baby Pokémon Barn daycare with the Pokémon Babies. In Enter the Dragon, MacArthur, alongside Sanders, shockingly finds out that Silver, Bella, Gail, Sydney, Viper, Perry and Sally are on their cycles and tries to keep it a secret from Claw, Percy, Fred, Ralph, Draco and Griff. In Boo, Dude!, MacArthur reveals that she pulls a prank on Ron every Halloween but he also pulls a payback prank on her, thus having a Halloween prank war. The Wedding Destroyers, MacArthur gets the hiccups from drinking her glass of lemonade too fast and needs the Pokémon Babies, and later Ron, to help her get rid of them before the wedding between Silver's mom and Percy's dad comes. On day 22 in that episode, MacArthur's hiccups are cured by Ron tickling her feet with his incredibly fluffy tail. # Tammy - Leonard's best friend. Recurring # Ron - A squirrel who is the Rent-A-Cop of the Super Mall. He is usually a tough nut to crack and rivals MacArthur in several ways, from guarding to kicking butt, which is why Ron competes with MacArthur in most episodes. He also has Henry the skunk as his sidekick. # Henry - A skunk who is Ron's sidekick. He isn't as tough to crack as Ron but often aides him if he is needed. # Callie - A waddlewing who speaks in an Australian accent. She is one of the many Super Mario visitors of the Super Mall. MacArthur befriends Callie when she meets her. She debuts in A Ding from Down Under, alongside her pet Biddybug Isabell. # Isabell - Callie's pet Biddybug. She speaks only through gibberish. Callie is the only one who can understand Isabell's gibberish. # The Duck Goths - A group of gothic ducks who are friends of Gwen. This duck group consists of Ax (a purple duck), Judah (a yellow duck), Marylin (a green duck), Morgana (a red duck) and Nebula (a blue duck). # The Pokémon Babies - A group of Baby Pokémon who work with MacArthur at the Baby Pokémon Barn daycare. This group consists of Pichu, Cleffa, Igglypuff, Togepi, Tyrouge, Smoochum, Elekid, Magby, Azurill, Wynaut, Budew, Chingling, Bonsly, Mime Jr., Happiny, Munchlax, Riolu, Mantyke and soon Toxel. Cleffa, Igglypuff, Togepi, Smoochum, Azurill, Chingling, Happiny, Mime Jr. and Mantyke are female while Pichu, Tyrouge, Elekid, Magby, Wynaut, Bonsly, Budew, Munchlax, Riolu and Toxel are male. # The Daredevil Birds - A group of six birds who are daredevils. They love competing against each other and, sometimes, the TD teens and their Animal Crossing animal friends. They work at the Penalty Box with Silver but compete against each other in creative games while doing so. Also, three of the birds are male eagles while the other three are female ostriches. Oftentimes, these birds challenge Silver to see how long she can keep a certain sports equipment over her head while they tickle her all over. # Chimera Bunny - A bunny-shaped chimera dragon who wanders the Super Mall. She becomes friends with the Animal Crossing animal friends after they help heal her hurt paw. She is enjoyed by many children and loves to play with them. Her favorite foods are carrots and berries. She has the fur of a moon bunny. # Toxel - An electric-poison baby Pokémon. He eats a lot and is very ticklish. He debuts in The Baby Pokémon, where he befriends MacArthur and the Pokémon Babies and eventually becomes a member of the latter group. # Darth - A bulldog who is a fan of Star Wars. He debuts in Breaking Up with the Boss's Son, where he once appeared to be friendless until he befriends MacArthur. Episodes Season 1 # Take This Job and Squeeze It - The Total Drama teens go to the Super Mall and meet 14 Animal Crossing animal friends at The Big Squeeze: Claw the crayfish, Bella the bat, Percy the puppy, Sydney the spider, Viper the snake, Fred the fox, Ralph the ratel, Gail the gecko, Draco the dragon, Silver the porcupine, Amelia the armadillo, Perry the parakeet, Sally the seahorse and Griff the griffin. # The Big Sickie - Sydney gets a case of the Spider Sickies and Silver and the others have to cure Sydney so they can go to the indoor amusement park in the Super Mall. # The Slow and The Even-Tempered - Silver and Percy race their karts around the Super Mall to see who's the more speedy kart driver. Meanwhile, MacArthur and Ron compete to see who's the best Rent-A-Cop in the Super Mall. # A Lime to Party - Geoff and Brody find a juice station in the food court called The Lime and decide to have a party there. Meanwhile, Owen tries to win an eating contest with help from Gwen. # Deck the Mall - The gang tries to have fun at the Super Mall on Christmas. # The Sushi Connection - The Pokémon Babies attempt to give out free samples of Japan's finest sushi around the Super Mall. Meanwhile, Heather tries to help Alejandro sell his perfume at Perfume Paradise. # The Five Finger Discount - Silver has to purchase an expensive sports jacket and impress a guy to win a five dollar bet against Griff. Meanwhile, Geoff and Brody fight over a talking chair named Betty. # Breaking Up with the Boss' Son - Silver falls in love with Baby Mario and then tries to break up with him after discovering that he's a complete showoff. Meanwhile, MacArthur befriends a bulldog named Darth, who appears to be friendless. # Employee of the Month - On Secret Shopper Day, Silver and Percy compete for the title of employee of the month by trying to be the first one to figure out who the Secret Shopper is. Meanwhile, MacArthur tries to hide her Secret Shopper identity from Silver and Percy by disguising as a biker via her Super Costume super ability. # Idol Time at the Super Mall - Alejandro and Justin compete against each other in the Super Mall Idol Contest. # The Fake Date - Silver tries to impress Claw by making him jealous and having a fake date with Percy. Meanwhile, MacArthur and Brody are stuck in an elevator and Brody decides to have some ticklish fun with his crush. # Mr. Nice Guy - Owen tries to cheer up Noah by taking him on a date with Emma. Meanwhile, Silver and Amelia have a bet that teen magazines are trash and can't help Percy with his problem. # The Girls in the Band - The TD teens compete in a music video contest to win a mystery prize. Meanwhile, Chimera Bunny befriends the Animal Crossing animal friends after they help her heal her hurt paw and has a day of play with them and her child fans. # Clonecy - Percy goes on his very first real date and Silver, Sidney and Claw try to help him make the date right. Meanwhile, Griff tries to get more muscular with a griffin workout session. # Stupid Over Cupid - It's Valentines Day at the Super Mall and the gang tries to have the best fun ever. # The Baby Pokémon - MacArthur and the Pokémon Babies meet Toxel, an electric-poison baby Pokémon, and become friends with him. Meanwhile, Sanders tries to sell roast beef sticks. # The Almost Graduate - Claw tries to impress Serena the lobster by making her believe he's more mature than her. Meanwhile, Percy and Silver compete for the employment of Albatross & Finch. # Bring It On - A gender war breaks out as the Animal Crossing animal friends compete to see which gender is better. Meanwhile, Sanders and MacArthur try to babysit a bunch of adorable and cute but rambunctious and mischievous ducks. # The Swami - Percy becomes the leader of a guru consistent of a grizzly bear cub, a black bear cub, a panda cub and a polar bear cub. # Cecil B. Delusioned - MacArthur makes her own version of Prank TV, using a video camera to tape Sanders. Meanwhile, Silver and Percy help Claw prepare for his gymnastics test. Season 2 Season 3 Season 4 Trivia * This show is similar on 6teen. * Each episode is 22-minutes long. * This show airs on Nickelodeon in Australia, Teletoon in Canada, Cartoon Network in America, Boomerang Japan in Japan, Disney Channel Latin America in Latin America and K2 in Italy. This show also airs on Netflix worldwide and CBBC in England. * In the CBBC version of this show, the Animal Crossing animal friends have British voice actors and actresses. * In the Boomerang Japan version of this show, all of the characters have Japanese voice actors and actresses. * In the Disney Channel Latin America version of this show, the Latin American voice actors and actresses that voice the TD teens return while the Animal Crossing animal friends have different Latin American voice actors and actresses. * In a tickle scene from A Ding from Down Under, Callie soars to MacArthur and clings onto her sides, making her giggle. * In a tickle scene from The Wedding Destroyers, Leshawna pins the back of Silver's dress but Silver wiggles around giggling and says "Hey! Watch it! That tickles!". * In another tickle scene from The Wedding Destroyers, Bridgette brushes Silver's quills but Silver giggles and tells Bridgette "Easy, Bridgette! I'm ticklish!". * In a tickle scene from 84 Teens, 14 Animals and a Baby Ferret, Ferret Jr. crawls all over Silver and Silver falls over and rolls around laughing because he tickles. * In another tickle scene from The Wedding Destroyers, Ron approaches MacArthur's feet and starts tickling them with his tail, making MacArthur laugh and causing her hiccups to go away. * In the pre-ending scene of The Wedding Destroyers, Sanders drinks a glass of bubbly punch and gets the hiccups. MacArthur quickly cures her friend of the hiccups by scaring her and then tickling her. * In a tickle scene from Cecil B. Delusioned, Percy and Silver tickle Claw to cheer him up and Claw falls over in a cheery, giggly mess. * In Employee of the Month, MacArthur changes into the following costumes: Zookeeper (wrong), Construction Worker (wrong), Scuba Diver (wrong) and Biker (right). * In Enter the Dragon, MacArthur changes into the following costumes: Biker (wrong), Zookeeper (wrong), Hot Dog Vender (wrong) and Princess (right). * In Cecil B. Delusioned, MacArthur changes into the following costumes: Princess (wrong), Zookeeper (wrong), Barista (wrong) and Prankster (right). * In a flashback scene from Boo, Dude!, MacArthur puts a bungee harness on Ron's ankles and tickles his paw feet. After realizing that he isn't ticklish at all, MacArthur pushes Ron off the edge, causing him to start bungee jumping. MacArthur laughs at Ron as he bungee jumps and Ron, after noticing the bungee harness on his ankles, tells her "It's on, mall cop, it's on!". Later, Ron puts a bungee harness on MacArthur's ankles and tickles her bare feet. MacArthur laughs maniacally before going over the edge and promptly freaking out as she bungee jumps. MacArthur yells to Ron "Ron, you're going down!" and Ron blows a raspberry at MacArthur before laughing at her. * In All Pets are Off, MacArthur uses Super Costume to use her construction worker costume and unscrew the screws that lock one of the air vent doors, Griff uses Super Strong to bust open one of the air vent doors to allow himself, the other boys, Sanders and MacArthur to see if Percy's gold coin dropped in the Galactic Playground, Amelia uses Super Fast to try to catch Muffin the ferret and Sanders uses Super Chameleon to try to slam open one of the air vent doors, though MacArthur kicks the air vent door open while laughing. * In a tickle scene from Lights Out, Silver massages Percy's foot paws, including between the toes, and Percy giggles in pleasure due to having very ticklish foot paws. Category:Series Category:Total Drama Shows